Her Existence
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: Seiji resah dan kesal karena Bambi tak kunjung tiba dan menepati janjinya. Di sekolah pun ia absen selama seminggu. / "Aku benar-benar cemas, tahu." / Seiji/Bambi / untuk challenge: #GetWellSoon! dan #KalimatMemotivasi / RnR?


Seiji resah. Ia melangkah mondar-mandir sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Terkadang ia duduk, tetapi tak lama kemudian ia bangkit lagi. Mengayunkan kakinya tiga langkah, lalu berbalik. Begitu seterusnya.

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya. Menggeser lengan jaket hitamnya. Tampak sebuah jam tangan hitam melekat di pergelangan tangannya, menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat dua puluh lima menit. Seiji menghela napas panjang, memijit dahinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Che, kemana dia? Telat sekali. 'Kan sudah janjian jam delapan, tapi jam segini masih belum datang juga," gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah sudah berapa orang datang dan pergi silih berganti di halte Habataki sejak Seiji tiba di sana. Salju yang perlahan turun seakan menyedot hampir seluruh jiwanya. Ia benci dingin. Hal itu membuatnya terus uring-uringan. Sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri, Seiji tidak menyadari di antara orang-orang yang lewat ada beberapa yang sedang menggunakan telepon genggam.

"Ah!"

Teringat sesuatu, ia meraba kantong kemejanya. Mendengus karena tidak menemukan apa yang dicari, ia merogoh kantong celananya. Samping kanan, kiri, dan kedua kantong belakang.

'_Aku lupa..._' batinnya dalam hati, kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Telepon genggam miliknya masih berada di meja kamar tidurnya. Ia teringat saat ia janji bertemu dengan Tamao, teman sekelasnya, dan Tamao _ngaret _dua jam akibat kereta yang ditumpanginya bermasalah. Pada akhirnya Tamao menyalahkan Seiji yang tidak membawa telepon genggam— karena itu Tamao tidak bisa mengabarkan situasinya dengan segera.

Hal yang sama bukan tidak mungkin terjadi pada hari ini.

.

.

.

**Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 3** (c) **KONAMI**

image cover (c) れいじ

untuk challenge #GetWellSoon dan #KalimatMengispirasi

_999 words, canon, 3rd Person PoV, plotless, fast-paced;;_

Seiji/Bambi (Heroine)

.

.

.

Lelaki berambut kelabu itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa _leather _ber-_branded_ luar negeri, sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak kembali mengambil telepon genggamnya.

_:: 9 Missed Call(s) ::_

Semua panggilan tak terjawab berasal dari satu orang yang sama. Seseorang yang memiliki janji dengannya hari itu. Seseorang yang sudah ditunggu lama tapi tak kunjung tiba. Seseorang yang membuatnya kesal sekaligus cemas. Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

'_Pasti ada sesuatu, jadi dia tidak datang hari ini. Ia sampai _misscall_ berkali-kali_,' pikirnya dalam diam, '_ah, tapi tetap saja! Ia sudah janji bertemu denganku. Janji adalah janji. Dikira aku tidak capek menunggunya_,' ia membantah pemikirannya sendiri, merengut.

Tepat setelah monolog Seiji terjeda, panggilan telepon darinya diangkat seseorang di seberang sana. Tanpa tunggu lama ia langsung mencecar penerima telepon. Mengeluarkan barisan kata yang tertahan sejak tadi pagi.

_**Piii.**_

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga kau tidak datang hari ini—"

"_Um, Seiji-senpai..."_

"—kalau kau tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas, lihat saja nanti."

_**Pip**_

Pemuda beriris semerah darah itu menutup sambungan telepon yang begitu singkat— nyatanya hanya berisi omelan darinya saja. Bukan maksudnya seperti itu, tetapi bukan juga kemampuannya untuk berkata sopan dan manis. Setelah ia menyadari apa yang diucapkannya, ia menyesal. Bertekad untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi, dan gagal. Selalu begitu.

Ia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Bambi—_kouhai_ yang memiliki janji dengannya di hari itu—meski sudah jelas bahwa Seiji sendiri meminta alasan yang jelas.

.

.

.

Sudah memasuki hari Kamis—selang empat hari setelah janji _date_ Bambi dengan Seiji—dan tak sekali pun Seiji melihatnya sejak hari itu. Ia tidak ada di taman belakang sekolah, tempat di mana ia menghabiskan waktu mencoret-coret buku sketsanya. Ia juga tidak ada di atap sekolah, tempat ia biasa makan siang bersama teman-temannya. Di perpustakaan, di ruang klub— Seiji tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun.

Seiji tak menyadari, ia rindu dengan sosoknya yang muncul meski tanpa diundang dari balik pintu ruang musik sepulang sekolah ketika Seiji sedang bermain piano. Ia rindu suaranya yang memanggilnya dalam keramaian koridor sekolah dari kejauhan. Ia rindu figurnya yang menunggunya di depan sekolah hanya untuk mengajak pulang bersama meski rumah mereka tidak bisa dikatakan dekat.

Ketidakhadirannya membuat Seiji merasa hampa. Tentu saja Seiji tidak mengerti itu semua.

"Ah, Ruka!"

Seiji refleks memanggil pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang kebetulan masuk ke jangkauan pandangannya sore itu. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh, merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik dari dalam tubuhnya. Suatu hal asing baginya bahwa Seiji menyapanya lebih dulu.

"Ah, um, kau sekelas dengannya 'kan? Aku tidak melihatnya seminggu ini."

Ruka memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia? Oh, Bambi? Sejak Senin hingga hari ini ia absen, sakit. Kangen ya, Sei-chan?" tanya Ruka jahil.

"Absen?"

Wajah Seiji menggelap sebelum ia selesai memproses kata-kata Ruka.

"..."

"Hah? Kangen? Kau bodoh? Buat apa aku kangen— ah, supirku sudah datang. _Anyway_, makasih infonya. Aku duluan."

Seiji melenggang meninggalkan Ruka yang menahan tawa. Ruka sendiri dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah teman lamanya ketika ia menyebut nama gadis itu. Ia mengerti Seiji bukan tipe yang mudah untuk jujur mengenai perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hah. Apa-apaan ini? Katanya kau sedang tidur. Tadinya aku cuma mau melihatmu sebentar lalu langsung pulang." Pemuda ber-_vest _ungu itu melempar pandangannya keluar jendela, merasa sedikit jengkel. Bambi yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya hanya menunduk, menatapi kakinya yang berbalut kaus kaki berwarna _cream_.

"Maaf..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak salah—" ucap sang _senpai _kepada _kouhai_nya seraya tersenyum, yang beberapa saat disambung dengan pergantian ekspresi di wajahnya, "—oh! Kau salah. Kau tidak menjaga dirimu sendiri dan jatuh sakit, membuatku cemas."

Air mukanya yang menunjukkan kekesalan, kini melunak kembali. Bahunya turun, ia menghela napas panjang.

"Aku benar-benar cemas, tahu."

Gadis berambut sebahu itu melirik seniornya dari sudut matanya. Ada perasaan yang mengganjal di benaknya ketika ia melihat sosok lain dari Seiji seperti saat ini. Seiji menatapnya iba.

"Aku seharusnya sadar ketika kau memaksakan dirimu sendiri, tetapi aku tidak... Aku tidak ahli dalam hal seperti itu. Jadi, lain kali bilang. Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu—"

"—Um, Shitara-_senpai_... Itu bukan salahmu, aku—"

"—Aku tahu itu. 'Kan sudah kubilang itu salahmu. Salahmu!"

Ucapan Seiji memotong selaan Bambi. Membungkamnya. Sekali lagi, Seiji merasa jengkel. Kesal. Dan sedikit jengah. Entah karena apa, atau terhadap apa. Bambi tersenyum. Selaku pihak yang kena semprot, ia mengerti Seiji lebih dari Seiji mengerti dirinya sendiri. Konyol, memang.

Bambi dapat merasakan atensi tersirat dari omelan-omelan yang tertuju padanya. Ia merasa hangat oleh itu semua.

"Argh! Kenapa sih kau bangun? Ya sudah, intinya cepat sembuh ya!"

.

.

.

Seiji memasuki _limousine _jemputannya seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah Bambi, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya dari balik syal biru tua yang ia kenakan.

.

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

.

"_I already have you by my side now. I don't need anything else." —Seiji to Bambi._


End file.
